kndthegamewizardsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Life of Mika
Life of Mika is a one-shot celebrating Numbuh 6.13's 15th birthday, written by Gamewizard2008. The story recounts moments of Mikaela Cordella's life, be they seen or unseen from previous stories. The story was published on June 13, 2014. Summary At age 0, Mika's parents, John and Dominique, take their new baby daughter home, and are surprised when she suddenly levitates upward. At age 2, Mewtwo meets the parents and confirms she has powerful psychic energy. He says they should try to keep her powers hidden, since people aren't ready to accept psychics. At age 3, Mika meets Riolu, whom Mewtwo has sent to watch over her. At age 4, which recaps Happy 4th, Mika's mom explains she is a very mad girl, like Alice of Wonderland, but she can accomplish many things with her madness. At age 6, which recaps Mika's New Life, Mewtwo takes Mika to live at New Island, after her parents die in the Gigantic's destruction. At age 7, Mika still wonders if her parents survived, but Mewtwo tells her to let these feelings go. She asks if he thinks about his creator, but Mewtwo replies his creator was an evil man. At age 9, when Mika is struggling with the Psychic Shrink, Mewtwo tells her to picture herself in Wonderland, and when she does, she is able to shrink easily. At age 12, Mika embarks on the Firstborn Quest, where she meets Rainier Chariton on Planet Secco. At age 14, Mika and Lehcar pretend they're going to eat Kweeb, and when Mika swallows another Kateenian, they reveal it was actually Kateenian Gummies. At age 16, Mika is still training with her masters at New Island, and she is succeeding with Aura Sense and Illusion. At age 19, Mika and Rainier get married, in which they decided she will be head of the family. At age 20, Mika brainwashes Rainier with mind-tricks so he'll be good at sex, and they eventually concede their daughter. At age 21, Mika is rocking her new daughter in her arms, and when she keeps crying, Mika names her Sunni. She then wants to have another daughter. At age 26, Sunni and Darcy are playing with blocks using their powers, and when Darcy interferes with Sunni, the latter yells why Mom had to give her powers, too. Mika tells her to be nicer with Darcy, 'cause she might be all she'll have in the future. At age 30, Mika sees her two daughters off as they go to CND Training. Meanwhile, she has training of her own to do. Mika goes back to New Island to engage in a final clash with Mewtwo. Mewtwo uses the Mega Stones to enhance his own abilities, and is shortly able to overpower Mika. But as Mika keeps thinking about Wonderland, Mika merges with Mewtwo's psychic and becomes a Logia. She defeats Mewtwo with both their energies as her former master gives her his place in the Order of the White Lotus. At age 31, Rachel takes Mika to the White Lotus' meeting place, where their leader greets her. Mika recognizes the leader, but he tells her not to say his name, and just call him the Man With the Red Eye. Meanwhile, over the world, the World Leaders had watched her battle with Mewtwo, and become worried of her being a potential danger. One of the leaders tell them not to worry, as she took matters in her own hands using a "miserable girl". Category:One-shots Category:Nextgen Series